


What We Do in the Shadows

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dark turbolifts and claustrophobia do not generally go well together, M/M, Post internment camp 371
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: A turbolift breaks down, and Julian does his best to help Garak through it.





	What We Do in the Shadows

The turbolift comes to a shuddering stop, accompanied by a firm, condemning bang. The lights flicker, like flames hungry for oxygen, but their warm glow is gone in an instant and a blanket of darkness comes over the turbolift and its occupants.

Julian’s hand falls just over Garak’s on the rail when the lights go out. Startled, Julian’s free hand flies over to his combadge and presses it down a bit more insistently than usual. “Bashir to Ops. The turbolift’s just stopped. What’s going on?”

“O’Brien to Bashir. We’re having a bit of a maintenance accident. We’ve accidentally shorted out the circuits and we’re going to have to repair them.”

Julian nods. “How long will you take?”

“Um, no longer than seven minutes. Do you need any assistance down there?”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine on our own for just seven minutes.”

“O’Brien out.”

“So.” Julian’s voice echoes in the turbolift shaft. His heart’s racing - not just from the initial shock but at the thought of being stuck in a turbolift with Garak, of all people. It’d be a perfect opportunity to give him all sorts of welcome surprises. He inches over, finding Garak’s shoulders as he pads his way around in the dark. “The things we could do here without anyone ever knowing,” He begins, flirtatious.

But Garak hardly responds, and Julian knows something is terribly, awfully wrong.

Garak’s quick and shallow breaths fill the space as he presses himself between Julian and the wall of the turbolift. He’s having another attack again. _They’ve gotten worse since Internment Camp 371,_ Julian observes, and he knows he immediately has to take action.

“Garak.” Julian says, softly. “Can you hear me?”

“Clearly.” Garak’s voice comes out in a breathy whisper.

“Good.” Julian affirms. “Would you do me a favour and focus on my voice?”

“The walls.” Garak says, and it almost comes out as a wail. “T-the walls.”

“No, Garak.” Julian grabs him firmly by the upper arm. “They’re staying just where they are.” Julian hears Garak swallow again, and he can almost imagine him, legs weak, skin pale and clammy, and his eyes wide.

“Would you like to sit down?” Julian prompts. “If it’ll make you feel better.”

“It might,” offers Garak, and Julian guides Garak as he sinks onto the floor of the turbolift. Garak thrusts his arm forward into the air, attempting to find something to hold on to, and knocks Julian off balance momentarily. His fingers catch on Julian’s combadge when he claws back and rips it away, and Julian’s heart just sinks a bit more when the badge separates from the magnet holding it in place and skitters off the edge of the open front of the turbolift.

_I’m not even sure we’re still in the range of the universal translator of my combadge. I won’t know a word he’s saying._

“Garak. Are you still there?” Julian asks. Garak replies, in a quick little whisper. Julian sighs. “I’m sorry. I wish I could understand what you’re trying to say.” He shifts on the turbolift floor until he’s next to Garak, and tries to put an arm around Garak’s shoulders. “Lean on me.”

“That’s it – wait, no, oh dear.” Julian remarks, when Garak misjudges the distance and Julian topples over too, and the only comfortable thing to do at this point is to shift until he has his arms around Garak, and Garak’s head is snugly up against his chest. “Garak?”

Garak continues to mutter agitatedly in Kardasi and Julian wishes he’d taken more time to learn the language. But nonetheless he listens on, punctuating with gentle words of affirmation. “Everything’s going to be alright, Garak,” he says, “and we’re going to get out of here soon.” At this point, those words are as much for him as they are for Garak because he’s terrified, _terrified_ of what might happen to Garak if they’re going to be here any longer.

Seconds turn into minutes, and the darkness grows even more menacing. The inky darkness dancing before Julian’s eyes makes him wonder if he’s passed out already. Garak’s breathing becomes even shallower, and Julian’s worried that he’ll stop breathing altogether. “Deep breaths, Garak.” He instructs, giving Garak’s upper arm a gentle pat. “In, and out. In, and out.”

Garak seems virtually unreachable now and Julian’s on the verge of tears. He wants, so badly, to help to make the pain and the fear go away, but it could might as well be an impossible job when they’re still stuck here. “Miles, please do hurry up…”

And almost like an answered prayer the lights come on again, and a second later the turbolift starts to move again. “Garak, Garak…” Julian gives Garak a soft nudge. “We’re going to be out soon.” With the lights on, Garak’s anxiety seems to be greatly relieved as his breathing gradually returns to normal.

As the turbolift finally emerges from the shaft and the welcome sight of Ops is before them, it’s almost like seeing a glorious sunrise after a stormy night. Getting Garak to stand, Julian leads him over to the nearest set of steps to sit down. Kira pushes a warm cup of tea into Garak’s hands, and nobody but Julian notices Garak’s hands shake just a slightest bit when he accepts the mug. 


End file.
